bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Green
Bill Green is a main character in Big City Greens. He is a farmer and father to Tilly and Cricket, Gramma Alice's son, and Nancy's former husband. Appearance Physical He is depicted as a yellow-skinned middle-aged farmer who is pudgy, has a flat squarish chin, and has brown hair. However, his index finger on the right hand is clearly a stub due to getting it severed from a hay baler incident. Attire He wears a red squarish trucker mesh hat, a forest green short sleeve shirt, bright navy blue jeans with dirt spots and a torn spot where it exposes a small portion of his leg, and wears worn brown shoes. Personality Bill is described as a caring single father who comes off as a person who is more meticulous and a bit cautious about the mishaps that occurs mostly because to his son, who he describes as a "loose cannon" that can get into him into trouble within anything that occurs. He enjoys being a hard worker, and a farmer that does gardening and construction, especially when fixing up the damage caused by Cricket. To others, he is quite a nice and polite person who is quite outgoing though uncreative (the latter seen in "People Watching"). His past as "Backflip Bill" In "Backflip Bill", it is revealed that from a young age, he wanted to be a gymnast just to have fun, but his mother, Alice, was harsh to him, causing him to slip up; when he attempted to try this again some 20 years later, his son was also harsh to Bill, causing him to leave in tears. Upon some encouragement from Cricket, Bill was able to score sixth place. History :Click here to view the history of Bill Green. Episodes Relationships Cricket Green As for his one and only son, he usually deals with his antics himself; if Cricket's in trouble, Bill's in trouble, more so when the authorities are involved. An example of their caring for each other is seen in "Level Up", where Bill laments the lack of space; to mitigate this, Cricket expands the farm to the rooftops of Big Coffee. Despite all of the trouble Cricket causes for him, Bill still cares for his son, despite his potentialy destructive mischief. Gramma Alice As him being Alice's only caring son, her relationship with him doesn’t really has much to add upon him, with him trying to be a bit of peacemaker opposed to her tough as nails personality. In "Backflip Bill", she was responsible for tarnishing his long awaited childhood dreams of being a gymnast as she expected him to be a winner opposed to doing it just for fun, while it closely slated that she been tough on him for not putting enough effort. Tilly Green Bill seems to trust Tilly more than Cricket since he put Tilly in charge in Cricketsitter; he told her, "I can't imagine you letting me down." The two seem close since Bill was screaming and looking for Tilly when he couldn't find her on parade day. Nancy Green Nancy is Bill's former wife, having divorced some time ago, due to their differences. When she returns in "Phoenix Rises" and "Uncaged", Bill does not show any contempt, and is surprised to see her back. Despite their divorce, they still do care for each other. Remy Remington Both don't usually interact as much as Remy does with Cricket and Tilly, but they seem to be on good terms. In "DIY Guys" they go to a hardware store and learn about self-reliance from each other. Foreign voice actors Trivia *The top part of his right index finger is missing due to an incident with a hay bailer. *According the series co-creators, Bill is heavily based off their father-in-law. *In "Cricket Versus", he wrestles with a hawk as a child (although in the picture, it looked nothing like him as a child, rather of an adult), he even explained the scar on his chest. *In early episodes, he’s usually known for being nervous to things and will sometimes experience some panic attacks when the situation tends to make him uncomfortable or overwhelmed. *He bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor, Jerome Green; his great grandfather, Archibald Green; and his grandfather. ("Family Legacy") Gallery es:Bill Green id:Bill Green Category:Adults Category:Green family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:B Category:A-Z Category:Big City Greens